Engañosos Roles
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: En esos tiempos en los que se pensaba estuvo solo, habia alguien detrás que nadie conocía, el secreto mejor guardado de todos que dejara a mas de uno con la boca abierta. [Crossover: Yuri! on Ice x Cars 2(Humanizado)] Pairing: Yuuri x Lightning Francesco x Lightning [Leve]


—Soy el unico que ha notado, que Yuuri no suelta su celular en ningún momento —tanto Pichit, Yuri, Otabek y Mila voltearon a ver al japones. Tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, moviendo los dedos sobre el teclado tactil del aparato.

—Realmente si... ¿con quien hablara si Pichit esta aquí? —se pregunto Mila con una mano en la barbilla, viendo al tailandés.

—Yuuri solia ser asi luego del GPF en el que perdió, jamás llegue a enterarme de quien se trataba —comento tan sonriente como siempre—Debe ser importante, su humor mejoraba bastante por ello.

—Pense que no tenía pareja—Otabek alzo una ceja, por lo general ese resultaba la más clara explicación al asunto.

—Y no la tiene—Aseguró Viktor, no como que él y Yuuri tuvieran, solo estaba enterado de todo, ambos eran la persona en la que mas confianza dejaban, como un par de confidentes—No tiene ni idea del amor romántico o sexual ¿Como se tendría pareja de esa forma?

—Eso aun no explica la sonrisa de idiota que ocupa su cara—señaló Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a irme antes al hotel—el pequeño grupo se sobresalto de escuchar a Yuuri tan cerca—Tengo cosas que hacer—escondía muy levemente el celular tras su espalda, Viktor sonrio como siempre.

—Adelante~ Iremos en un rato—aseguró, Yuuri cual rayo veloz tomo sus cosas, llegando a la salida de la pista de hielo sin decir mas nada—Hay que seguirlo.

—Como si fueramos espias—Pichit cerro los puños con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Eso es exagerado—bufo Yuri cruzándose de brazos—Aparte si estamos aquí es para-

—Sera divertido, ver que esconde—afirmo Mila aplaudiendo y caminando al banco para quitarse los patines.

— ¿Enserio hay que ir como unos chismosos cualesquiera? —increpo algo fastidiado y Otabek sonrió malicioso.

—¿No te da curiosidad? —Yuri se quedó un pequeño rato en silencio, hizo una cara de frustración y sido un pisotón.

— ¡VAMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!—quisquillo con falsa molestia, sacando una buena risa en casa uno.

 **…**

—Lleva ya 20 minutos ahí ¿Qué espera? —bufo el rubio, estaba literalmente tras un muro, si Yuuri volteara vería las 5 cabezas de diferentes colores de quienes lo espiaban.

—deja de quejarte tanto—regaño Mila mirándolo un momento y volviendo su vista a Yuuri.

—Algo viene—aviso Otabek.

—Dudo mucho que sea eso lo que esperaba—Yuri parpadeaba incrédulo por lo que veía. Frente a Yuuri estaciono un flagrante Ferrari negro descapotado, en perfectas y hermosas condiciones.

—Parece que si es lo que era esperando—comento Viktor con la mandíbula ligeramente caída. Del auto, cuya puerta se abría hacia arriba, como esos de las exhibiciones que ninguno había visto de cerca. Al cerrarse la puerta todos pudieron apreciar al conductor de este.

Era rubio, de ropa costosa a simple vista aun si no era del todo extravagante, pantalón de cuero negro, unas botas del mismo color, una camisa roja sin mangas y cuello alto, llevaba también una chaqueta de cuero en las manos, el cabello atado en una trenza que reposaba en su hombro… Era un tipo adinerado y con el bonus de la belleza ¿¡De donde conocía Yuuri a ese hombre!?

—Te tardaste—bufo Yuuri algo molesto, estar ahí parado no fue precisamente bonito.

—Oye, quisiste quedar justo cuando yo seguía muy cómodo en mi cama, no es culpa mia—se rio pasando la mano por el cabello del japonés que rodo los ojos—En fin, vamos~ Hay mucho que hacer—afirmo emocionado poniendo seguro al auto. Paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yuuri.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Otabek con clara expresión de susto e incredulidad.

—No tengo idea, no lo conozco—respondió Mila, igual de impactada.

—Hay que seguirlos y ver quién es—afirmo Pichit cerrando el puño.

— ¿Ese tipo es importante? Parece tener dinero hasta en el papel de baño—la morisqueta de Viktor era la más graciosa, se sentía pobre de solo haberlo visto, la sensación que daba a la distancia era de hombre adinerado.

—La pregunta es cómo tiene el cerdo este tipo de conocidos—retomaron el rumbo, siguiendo a la pareja por las calles de California.

No sabían que pensar, era una especie de cita la que tenían esos dos, en la cual el rubio desconocido compraba en cada lugar en el que se detenían, lentes de sol, un sombrero que quedaba bastante bien con su vestuario, un helado para él y Yuuri. La duda se esfumo de manera abrupta, el rubio había tomado a Yuuri de la barbilla y plantado un beso en la boca.

—Lightning estamos en público—dijo entre dientes y con las mejillas rojas hasta las orejas.

—Lo sé—sonrió tranquilo retomando el paso y tirando la servilleta del helado—Se me antojo una Crepe con chocolate ¿Quieres algo tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Yuuri se sonrojo suavemente—Anda, no seas tímido, pide lo que quieras—jalo uno de los cachetes de Yuuri.

—Tengo hambre, mejor vamos a comer una hamburguesa o algo.

—Como mandes~

— ¿Suggar Daddy? —Ahora, siendo de todo menos disimulado tras un banco por el cual podían ser visto de manera súper clara seguían a esos dos. Viktor no halló ninguna otra manera de describir lo que veía.

—sí, definitivamente es algo de Sugar Daddy—coincidió Otabek.

—Oh vamos… no creo que sea algo tan dramático…—Yuuri se detuvo y señalo una bufanda. Lightning saco su cartera y la tarjeta de crédito para comprarla aun cuando el japonés decía que no lo hiciera—Eh…

— ¿Qué hacen? —los cinco voltearon hacia Chris que estaba notablemente extrañado de lo que hacían. Viktor lo jalo y le resumió lo que pasaba, señalando a Lightning y Yuuri—Vaya… Yuuri es más rápido de lo que espere.

—Se están alejando—informo Pichit levantándose y poniendo el tapabocas, no cumplía con su objetivo pues se notaba que era el pero bueno…

…

— ¿Los necesitas? —pregunto, iban pasando frente a una tienda de deportes donde vendían patines. Yuuri lo miro y luego la vidriera.

—Pues… Los míos están muy bien, no los necesito.

—Te los compro.

—Deja de gastarte todo tu dinero en una sola salida por favor—lloriqueo y Lightning le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ay por favor, tengo mucho dinero después del divorcio, ahora lo que más quiero es gastarlo en alguien importante—afirmo entrando a la tienda. Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara mientras seguía al rubio.

— ¿Es Sugar daddy? —preguntó Chris mirando a sus compañeros espías.

—Eso parece.

— ¡LO TENGO! —celebro Mila con su celular en la mano—En algún lado lo había visto—todos se arrimaron hasta ella—Es Lightning McQueen, corredor de carreras en Auto, ganador de 12 Copas Pistón, 3 Prix Mundiales, divorciado del corredor Italiano Francesco Bernoulli…

— ¿¡y cómo es posible que Yuuri conozca a alguien así!? —bufo Yuri arrancando el celular de la chica—A él le valen mierda los autos, esto no tiene sentido.

—Ustedes estuvieron por aquí cuando estudiaban ¿No es así? —preguntó Viktor a Pichit.

—Pues sí, pero no recuerdo que haya estado con él en algún momento, mucho menos que se conocieran—y así era como el misterio de cómo se conocían seguía y seguía…

— ¿mañana vas a practicar? —preguntó Lightning a Yuuri que llevaba la bolsa de la tienda, al final no pudo impedir que comprase los patines nuevos.

—Creo que sí, debo esperar a que Viktor me diga, no estoy muy seguro ¿Por qué? ¿Iras a verme? —preguntó con cierta emoción, el rubio ladeo la cabeza deteniéndose.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya? Pensé que te daba pena o algo así—sonaba un poco herido y hasta cierto punto rencoroso, Yuuri miro a otro lado—Y por supuesto que puedo ir, no lo he hecho porque tú me pediste que no lo hiciera

—Cierto—se mordió la lengua, había olvidado ese detalle.

— ¿Pasa algo? —jalaron a Jean antes de que hiciera uno de sus típicos gritos inesperados, tapándole la boca para que no dijera nada.

— ¿Vamos al hotel? Me duelen un poco las piernas, debería salir más seguido—comento pensativo reanudando el paso y Yuuri iba tras él.

— ¿No vivías aquí en california?

—Sí, pero está muy lejos de aquí así que pague por una habitación en el Resort Pelican—informo y Yuuri choco, de la manera más ridícula, contra un poste de luz— ¿¡estas bien!? —le tomo el rostro, la nariz rota y sangrando junto a al frente roja por el golpe

—E-estoy bien… Vamos—balbuceo, sabia cual era ese hotel… E iba a estrangular a Lightning por gastar tanto dinero en ese tipo de tonterías.

— ¿¡Pelican Hill!? Esa mierda es Cinco estrellas—Otabek estaba a punto de desmayarse

—Ese hombre tiene dinero… demasiado para su propio bien. ¿Por qué no lo encontré yo? —lloriqueo Mila, jugando un poco con el tema.

…

—Necesito un brazalete de visitante VIP—la recepcionista saco un pequeño brazalete de color negro—Gracias—lo tomo y volteo hacia Yuuri—con esto ven cuando quieras, estaré hasta que tenga que irte.

—Ouh… Genial… supongo—dijo un tanto rojo.

— ¿Eres Yuuri Katsuki? —los dos voltearon hacia la recepcionista, que los veía con ojos brillantes.

—Ehh… ¿Si? —dijo algo dudoso. La mujer soltó un agudo chillido emocionado y saco su celular.

— ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? Me encanta como patinas—dijo ilusionada—Aunque… ¿No esta Viktor? Creí que estaban juntos—Lightning se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa. Yuuri negó suavemente con una sonrisa, aceptando la foto y respondiendo la pregunta. Una vez tomada la foto, ambos hombres fueron hasta el elevador.

—Ya te lo dije, todo el mundo se lo cree—se carcajeo por un momento.

—No entiendo porque, tampoco nos tratamos tan—la mirada entre enfadado y aburrida del rubio delato lo que iba a decir— ¿Es tan mal interpretable?

—Te tiro al suelo mientras te besaba y te abrazo para animarte, además de que te compraste un anillo súper caro para parejas y que usan como si fueran esposos ¿Algo más que hayan hecho y yo no este enterado?

— ¿te molestas?

—Por supuesto que lo hace—las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambos comenzando a caminar—Eres _mi_ novio, pero me tienes oculto como si fuera un secreto de estado o algo peor—se quejaba el rubio, sacando la llave de la habitación y abriendo la puerta

—Tampoco pensé que fuera tan extraño lo que tengo con Viktor, no nos vemos de ese modo—la actitud ligeramente coqueta de Lightning salió a relucir de nuevo. —Solo he tenido una relación contigo…

—Han estado más fastidiosos desde que hiciste ese dueto con Viktor, creo que se morirían del susto si supieran de esto—dijo riendo coqueto, Yuuri se quitó la chaqueta.

—Nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera se lo pueden imaginar... Sería muy extraño

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres que nadie se entere? —alzo una ceja, ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

—N-no es eso...

— ¿Entonces? Tal vez te moleste o te de vergüenza, pero si estamos saliendo no hay porqué esconderlo, si tanta pena te da, no seamos nada—bufo un poco molesto, para eso seguía soltero y ya está.

—Es que tu... Ya has estado en relaciones, sabes cómo se maneja todo eso—tenía una especie de puchero. Lightning se levantó, quedando frente a él, era un par de centímetros mas alto, quizás por los zapatos, no estaba muy seguro—Quizás te decepcione

—Que haya tenido novios y novias en un pasado no tiene nada que ver, a todos los ame, acepte que se apartaran por no sentir lo mismo que yo, así que ¿Crees que una simple vergüenza a que la gente lo sepa es motivo para esconderlo? Mientras me ames como yo a ti todo estará perfecto, sin impedimento a demostrarlo en donde sea—para comodidad de Yuuri, estaban excesivamente pegados.

—Eres un empedernido ¿Lo sabías? —bufo, realmente no sabía si Lightning tenía manía por estarse enamorando de gente, eso también lo tiene un poco preocupado.

—Me lo dicen seguido—se carcajeo suavemente—Entonces... Si tanto te quejas de no tener experiencia—tomó delicadamente los lentes y se los quito, dejándolos en la mesa que había a un lado— ¿Te parece si te ayudo o lo harás tu solo en otro lado? —preguntó pasando las manos por el cabello negro, echándolo para atrás

—Tu ayuda me simpatiza más—admitió sonriendo, Lightning le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo un pequeño camino hasta los labios. El rubio tomó el control en aquel beso, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros del asiático. Sonrió divertido por la torpeza ansiosa de Yuuri.

—¡EH! —se separó por el susto de ser cargado de repente, enredó las piernas en la cintura de Yuuri por miedo a caerse, con la cara roja de pena por esto. —Avísame a la próxima—pidió poniendo mirada de perro.

—Así no pareces lo que todos ven, me gusta más—afirmó ladeando la cabeza y dejando a Lightning en la cama—Me gusta tu cabello

—Y a mí que parezcas un experto de repente—se rió nervioso, había sido un extraño cambio de papeles, Yuuri se lamió los labios y Lightning enrojece el doble, vamos que cuando vio eso en la competencia casi sufre un ataque al corazón.

Sacar la ropa del rubio fue bastante sencillo a excepción de las botas, tirando las prendas de rojo y negro a cualquier lado. Su respiración se aceleró, clavando las manos a cada lado del rubio para que funcionaran como soporte. Era mucho más delgado de lo que pensó en un primer momento, el pecho marcado, pero sin exagerar en lo más mínimo y el abdomen plano, el cabello desparramado por toda la sabana le hacía pensar en las ilustraciones de fantasía de los libros.

—Yo también quiero ver ¿sabes? —cerró los ojos con un ligero escalofrío, las manos de Lightning pasaban por debajo de su camisa, alzándola de forma presurosa, dejando a la vista toda la parte superior de su cuerpo —Me gusta—admitió coqueto, acariciando ligeramente cada porción de piel que tuviese a su alcance, un toque cálido y delicado, algo que realmente no se esperaba de un hombre. —Estas nervioso... Solo sigue tu instinto más primario, si me deseas claro está—ronroneo al oído de Yuuri, dándole un travieso mordisquito en el lóbulo.

—Pero tu... eres...

—Eso es lo que menos debe preocuparte cerdito—de un jalón lo acostó en la cama, poniéndose sobre él, asegurándose de quedar sentando sobre la despierta erección del japonés—Es cosa del cuerpo, solo deja que fluya—su tono coqueto junto a la expresión juguetona hizo que Yuuri tragara duro, con el calor aglomerándose en su parte baja de un segundo a otro sin demora.

Lightning iba bajando y repartiendo besos por todo el pecho De Yuuri, mordiendo muy de vez en cuando hasta llegar más abajo. Parpadeo un poco sorprendido de que estuviese tan duro, no espero que reaccionara tan rápido, esto delataba un poco que enserio no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, pero daba un toque bastante tierno y divertido a la situación. Bajo la bragueta con los dientes, Yuuri se apoyó en sus codos para alzarse, el cabello ahora alborotado del rubio hacia un poco de cosquillas. Su cara se tornó levemente roja al observar como Lightning se metía su miembro a la boca, la sensación por otro lado lo hizo gruñir y gemir ronco, casi no parecía su voz. Lightning lo miro por un momento ¿que Yuuri enserio era tan virgen? Ahora se sentía pervertido como jamás en su vida. Comenzó a chuparlo mientras jugueteaba con los testículos del otro.

El que se viniera medianamente rápido no lo sorprendió, lo que si lo hizo fue que Yuuri pusiera una mano en su cabeza impidiéndole apartarse y casi obligándolo a tragarse todo lo que salió. Tosió una vez el agarre desapareció.

—Lo siento... —jadeo, por el mentón del americano caía un poco del blanco líquido, esto funciono para ponerlo casi tan duro como antes

—Va enserio lo de avisar —tosió

—Lo siento—insistió avergonzado y algo culpable—Déjame que... —el murmullo se Cortó y Lightning acabo sobre Yuuri de nuevo, esta vez echado y no sentado. El gemido que salió de sus labios sorprendió al japonés, un sonido lánguido, agudo y excitante que concordaba con la expresión que Lightning tenía, esto tan solo agarrando y acariciando muy superficialmente su virilidad ya despierta, comenzó a frotarlo con más ganas desencadenando la sinfonía erótica que solo Lightning podía entonar, con los ojos nublados y acuosos

Se dio la libertad de besar y dar unos suaves chupones por todo el hombro derecho del rubio, dejando marcas rojas por la piel tan pálida como la suya. Su mano seguía moviéndose en el miembro de Lightning, el cual gemía sin mucho reparo, dejándose caer completamente sobre él y alzando la cadera.

—Yuu-Yuuri... ungg—apretó los labios, con las mejillas coloradas. Rasguñando los brazos del otro, retorciéndose como un gato sobre él.

Yuuri gimió ronco, intentando comprender porque le causaba placer y excitación los movimientos de Lightning, más que todo que estuviese rasguñándolo. Un gemido más fuerte resonó en la habitación, Yuuri sintió como su mano estaba lleno del líquido blanquecino y espeso. Lightning lucía un poco cansado, sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento o decir alguna cosa, Lightning tomo su mano y la guio hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

—Sa... sabes que hacer ¿no? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza, su respiración caliente y los labios rojos por habérselos estado mordiendo. Yuuri trago grueso, si sabía qué hacer, pero le daba un poco de... miedo que al otro le fuera a doler.

Se relamió el labio de nuevo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y tomando ya por fin la decisión. Su mano llena de semen quedo entre las nalgas de Lightning, tanteando con un dedo la entrada de este hasta por fin meterlo, el gemido de Lightning causo un poco de ternura, apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos al sentirse invadido. Que supiera que hacer no quería decir que supiera como hacerlo, por lo cual metió un segundo dedo, Lightning gimió un poco adolorido y abriendo un ojo, Yuuri parecía estar en las nebulosas pensando en algo que no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yuu—fue casi empujando a la cama, quedando boca arriba, esto lo sobresalto un poco. Yuuri tomo las piernas del americano, abriéndolas y poniéndose entre ellas—He-Hey espe- ¡GAAH! —Alcanzo a agarrarse los hombros de Yuuri, rasguñándolo con fuerza al sentirse invadido tan de golpe, quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando a Yuuri gruñir y como este apretaba sus muslos, se movió solo un poco pero el dolor no era precisamente pequeño o fácil de aguantar—¡Duele! —sollozo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Yuuri y dándole un suave empujón.

—l-lo siento—dijo avergonzado. No supo de sí mismo, tan solo había hecho lo que su mente llena de hormonas había pedido, bajo la mirada, notando que de hecho Lightning estaba sangrando—Lo voy a sacar.

—NO—lo abrazo del cuello para pegarlo a su cuerpo—solo... Espera un poco... —indicó con la respiración agitada

—lo siento —volvió a decir con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Tranquilo... —cerro los ojos, forzándose a relajar el cuerpo. Pasó los dedos por el cabello negro, echándolo para atrás De nuevo. Yuuri noto que tenía manía por verlo como si estuviera—Ya... te puedes mover—informó, Yuuri tomo de nueva cuenta los muslos del americano—Pero lento... por favor...

—Como me pide eso... con esa expresión —nunca había llegado a sentirse incitado ante nadie, podía decirse que desconocía que era algo sensual o excitante... Y la cara que estaba haciendo el rubio en ese momento era sencillamente la cosa más sensual existente.

—¡GAAH~! ¡YU-YUURI! —gemía en alto tono, abrazándose al cuello del japonés, el movimiento pélvico de Yuuri era muy rápido, en cierta parte doloroso, aun con todo resultaba muy placentero para él, causando cierto bochorno en el americano—Len-Lento~—rasguñaba su espalda, en contradicción a sus palabras.

—Como si eso quisieras—jadeo bajando hasta la clavícula de Lightning, dando besos que dejarían marcas bastante duraderas.

Se separó y clavo las manos en el colchón, embistiendo tan rápido y fuerte como pudiese. Las caras de Lightning lo estaban poniendo algo nervioso en el tema de venirse, no sabía si pasaba mucho, poco, el asunto es que entre lo placentero que resultaba esto, pero no tenía idea de si para el rubio estaba siendo igual. Sin percatarse de que lo hacía, gruñía arqueando la espalda un poco más, Lightning gemía con tono agudo y ya un tanto ronco. De un par de empujes más fuertes se vino finalmente dentro de Lightning. Agotado se dejó caer sobre él, escuchando la respiración agitada y su latido acelerado, sus músculos tensos se relajaban al momento en que suaves caricias eran dadas en su cabello hasta la espalda.

—estuvo bastante... bien—afirmo cansado, haciendo mimitos al japonés.

—Siento si no fue mucho—lo de mortificarse por el asunto de que Lightning fuera mayor y tuviera más experiencia lo tenía preocupado.

—Me gustó mucho—afirmo en un suspiro, besando la coronilla del pelinegro que alzo la mirada y conectándola con Lightning—Sería incapaz de mentir sobre esto, no te preocupes—afirmó con una sonrisa agotada, a decir verdad, no se esperó que Yuuri fuera a arremeter con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo, espero algo un tanto más timido, quizás lento.

—...Hagámoslo otra vez—Lightning abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido

—Espera ¿Otra? ¿¡NO TE CANSASTE!? —quisquillo espantado, moverse como animal rabioso sobre él debió haberlo agotado, mucho más por la cantidad de líquido que aún no salía de su cuerpo -como nota aparte, también era la segunda vez que el asiático se venía-

—No—respondió con simpleza saliendo del rubio, quien gimió de forma adorable apretando los labios—Quiero hacerlo otra vez—bajo hasta el miembro levantado del rubio, no demasiado pero que lo estuviera lo hacía morbosamente feliz.

Abrió la boca y lo introdujo por completo, chupándolo suavemente y presionándolo con la lengua contra su paladar. Las manos delgadas de Lightning se aferraron a su cabeza, tirando muy suavemente de su cabello.

—Yuu-Yuuri... Ya... es en-enserio... Unnngh—se medió el labio, teniendo mucha vergüenza de gemir alto en ese momento—YUURI—exclamo viniéndose en su boca después de un rato de intentar separarlo. Se recostó de la pila de almohadas, algo cansado. Yuuri se quedó con toda la semilla en la boca—No lo tragues si no quieres... —jadeo mirando a otro lado

—Sabe extraño—comento luego de haberlo tragado, relamiendo la pequeña gota que sr le caía por la comisura del labio. Sonrió coqueto y divertido.

—No iba a saber a vainilla, _Honey_ —se burló suavemente. Yuuri hizo un puchero. Tomo al americano y pego la espalda de este al cabezal de la cama, penetrándolo sin demasiada dilación, disfrutando el ronroneo y expresión placentera de este. —Yuuri~—gimió deseoso, ahora en pleno conocimiento de que esto le gustaba al japonés. Sus piernas ahora enroscadas en la cintura del otro.

Su ritmo desenfrenado lo tenía con la espalda completamente tensa, marcando cada musculo que tuviese, los cuales Lightning estaba acariciando y rasguñando con toda la sensualidad que podía estando en las nebulosas.

— ¡GAAAAHG! —jalo los cabellos negros de Yuuri, quién lo acababa de morder como si enserio fuera un animal poseído por la rabia o en pleno celo, no supo la razón de porque esto excito de tal manera hasta venirse entre ambos. Su contracción fue la causante de que Yuuri se corriera, ambos jadeando y respirando el aliento caliente del otro. Con un mohín, empujo a Yuuri quedando sobre este. —Que este de vacaciones… no quiere decir que… no necesite caminar…—dijo entrecortado.

—Es que…—se llevó las manos a la cara, limpiando un poco el sudor de su frente—Se siente genial.

—Oww~ Ya vas a empezar con la perversión—mofaba, burlándose muy ligeramente, dio una pequeña lamida a los labios de Yuuri—Me encantas, _I love you_ —ronroneo cariñoso.

— _Watashi mo, anata o aishite_ —sonrió dando un pequeño beso a los labios del otro que lo miro emocionado. Los dos reían como un par de niños que se acababan de contar un secreto.

…

— ¿Quieres volver a tu hotel o quieres quedarte? No me molestaría compartir cama—guiño un ojo, Yuuri se secaba el cabello con una toalla, ambos recién bañados.

—Volver antes de que Viktor sufra un ataque de histeria pensando que me secuestraron o algo peor—suspiro dejando la toalla por ahí tirada.

—Te cree un inocente cerdito cuando eres un lobo rabioso en celo… Que diferencia—una risa nasal de su parte avergonzó a Yuuri, vamos que no esperaba esa comparación tan extraña ¿Tan exigente había sido? Pensó que era poco—Bien, yo te llevo, quién sabe si te roban por ir a pie.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Me devuelves mi chaqueta? —preguntó al verlo caminar por la habitación con eso puesto únicamente, un andar algo lento ya que estamos.

—Nop, ahora es mia—saco un pantalón del closet, un bóxer y zapatos—Además, solo será ir al auto

…

—Aun no salen…—bufo Yuri, los ahora 9 espías, si, 9. Sala y Emil se habían unido en el camino al hotel, la curiosidad los mataba.

—Es un hotel, de 5 estrellas, quizás están comiendo coctel de camarones—suspiro Otabek algo cansado—Deberíamos dejarlo y ya…

—Yo creo que están en una gran suite comiéndose, o Lightning comiéndose a Yuuri—opino Mila pensativa.

— ¿Apostamos? —ofreció Jean con una enorme sonrisa—El rubio encima de Yuuri.

—Yo digo que es al revés—había sido más por llevarle la contraria al canadiense, no se imaginaba a Yuuri estando de activo con nadie, menos con el ricachón rubio por más _divo_ y _sugar Daddy_ que este pareciese.

—Yuuri pasivo—dijeron los demás, Viktor soplo un pequeño mechón de su fleco, iba a tener que pagar demasiado.

— ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO! —chillo Pichit emocionado, sacando el celular en caso de emergencia.

—Si te quedas podemos ir a la piscina, nadar un poco… Comer mariscos—ofrecía intentando convencerlo de que se quedara a pasar la noche.

—La dieta para evitar la panza no incluye mariscos—su rostro relativamente azul delataba el dolor que esto causaba, quería comer hasta hartarse, pero estaba prohibido.

—Que aburrido—cerro un ojo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, caminaban relativamente lento, aún estaba resentido de su pobre cadera víctima del descubierto libido japonés.

—La gente no quiere ver un cerdo patinando—Lightning aparto un mechón de su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza, haciéndolo ver un poco más divo de lo que ya se veía de por sí.

—Yuuri~—el grito del nombrado no fue normal, que Viktor apareciera de la nada con su boca de corazón no era precisamente lindo para él.

—Qué casualidad que estés aquí~—Pichit palmeo con fuerza la cintura de Yuuri, como si hubiera sido un accidente

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —el tailandés parpadeo repetidamente, si el mito era cierto, debió haberse muerto del dolor, estuvieron más de 5 horas en el puto hotel, como mínimo no debía caminar bien.

—Estábamos de paseo—comento Mila sonriente, disimulando cuanto podía—Y… ¿Es amigo tuyo?

—Pues…

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos—una sonrisa nerviosa y molesta delato que fastidiaban un poco su plan—No pensé verlos… _Aquí_ —resalto, Jean se puso a su lado—Menos a él—miro a otro lado, no que tuviese algo en contra del canadiense, solo que tomo cierto odio hacia el por cosas que Yuuri contaba sobre su persona.

—Es que vinimos a buscar al lindo de Yuuri, ya sabes, no puede andar solito—Lightning frunció el entrecejo a la vez que Yuuri se ponía tieso y erizado como un gato, Chris mano suelta no se hizo esperar, quizás buscando alguna reacción en el japonés—Puede pasar. —su nerviosismo crecía ¿Por qué no había indicios de dolor o algo?

—aparte es ciego como topo, se está haciendo tarde, tememos por su—dio una fuerte palmada en la cintura de Lightning

— ¡UNGII! —se agarró del hombro de Yuuri, con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

—No… puede… ser…—balbuceo Jean dando un paso aras.

—No sé qué les pasa, pero dar una palmada ahí es súper extraño por aquí—intentaba ocultar su vergüenza—Y si tantas preocupaciones tienen yo lo-

—SI LO HICIERON—quisquillo Pichit con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Y YUURI FUE EL DE ARRIBA!? —No por exagerar, pero Pichit se desmayó, Otabek sostuvo a Yuri antes de que este cayera como plátano al suelo, Sala estabas pálida como papel y Mila estabas a punto de caerse también. Lightning se puso cincuenta veces más rojo ¿Tenían que gritarlo?

— ¡GANE! —celebro Viktor aun con la cara incrédula—Pero… un momento... ¿Qué es tuyo entonces?

—Es mi novio—la forma tan directa y hasta cierto punto seca de decirlo termino de matar a Chris, Mila y Sala.

—Voy por algún paramédico. Hablemos de esto adentro…—se dio media vuelta con las manos en la cara, caliente y colorado a más no poder.

* * *

— ¿ _Por qué lloras? —volteo, el ambiente gris y frío hacia juego con su estado desanimado._

 _—_ _Por… nada…—miro a otro lado, algo abochornado de ser visto llorando._

 _—_ _No está mal llorar—se sentó a su lado—aunque hacerlo en un lugar tan público es un poco extraño, además, es tarde—resalto dando un largo suspiro— ¿te paso algo malo?_

 _—_ _¿Algún motivo para hablar con un extraño a mitad de la noche? —preguntó viéndolo un poco más, era bastante extraño este comportamiento, estaba a punto de salir corriendo en caso de que fuera para robarlo o a saber qué._

 _—_ _Despejar la mete, olvidarme un rato de mis problemas propios o que un auto me atropelle en el proceso—Yuuri tuvo un fuerte escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal—tampoco quiero estar con nadie que conozca, seguramente me dirán lo típico y no lo necesito, al menos no ahora._

 _—_ _Ya…_

 _—_ _Te haces conocido, de una competencia de patinaje… ¿Yuuri Kazuki?_

 _—_ _ **Kat**_ _suki—resalto, suponía que por la costumbre americana de quién ahora hablaba no sabía cómo pronunciar el apellido—Y sí, soy el fracaso del Grand Prix._

 _—_ _Para ser un fracaso llegaste muy lejos ¿No te parece? Por experiencia e que es difícil llegar al final de una competencia aun si la pierdes—lo miro de reojo, al parecer no se trataba de simple habladuría de su parte— ¿Es por eso que llorabas? Es normal perder, quizás te sientas vuelto mierda en este momento y el peor patinador del mundo, pero de nada sirve quedarse enfrascado en eso, eventualmente veras que puedes volverlo a intentar y quizás lograr._

 _—_ _...Wow…—murmuro algo impresionado, ciertamente era un poco parecido a lo que imagino que muchos dirían como consuelo por su fracaso en el GPF, aunque el extraño había dado un toque que más que un consuelo, era como restregarle la realidad de lo que debía hacer—Gracias…_

 _—_ _De nada, no pensé ayudar a nadie, al menos no ahora._

 _—_ _¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó un poco curioso._

 _—_ _Proceso de Divorcio—un mal sabor en la lengua llego de la nada—Mi pareja no estaba muy dispuesta a estar conmigo por ciertos asuntos, debí verlo venir—se encogió de hombros, su tono decepcionado y deprimido se dejó ver._

 _—_ _Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó notando que no sabía su nombre, el hombre se bajó un poco la bufanda y se quitó la capucha, el cabello pintado de rojo sobresalió entre el ambiente tan triste._

 _—_ _Lightning McQueen, corredor—suspiro recostándose—Posiblemente alguien anuncie por ahí sobre mi divorcio… Sera un poco difícil pasar del tema._

 _—_ _Entiendo el sentimiento_

 _—_ _Hey, los rumores sobre los fracasos pasan más fácil que los rumores y noticias de separaciones, si te sirve de consuelo, posiblemente opacare tu derrota—sonrió ladino, Yuuri ladeo suavemente la cabeza, era alguien muy bello ahora que se detenía a detallarlo mejor. Rió suavemente por lo dicho._

 _—_ _Tal vez si_

* * *

—Le di mi número de teléfono, nos veíamos de vez en cuando. Me acompañaba a la pista, cuando me aperaron de las amígdalas, cuando el practicaba—relato sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto—Una pareja normal viéndose, no es nada espectacular.

—Si normal es que me llevaras a lugares en los cuales debía vender un riñón para pagar cualquier cosa—resoplo Yuuri como niño enfurruñado.

—Era por eso que salías tanto, tiene mucho sentido—Pichit se comió un camarón, habiendo pedido una razón de ellos para poder hacer un poco más ameno y menos incómodo.

— ¿Se conocen desde que perdiste? Es decir… ¿2 Años? Porque nunca nos dijiste nada esto cerdo—farfullo Yuri algo molesto.

—el señorito no quiso que nadie supiera de mí, el secreto de estado—se comió un camarón, tenía el cabello sujeto y la chaqueta abierta, dejando ver buena parte de su pecho y hombros, resaltando las mordidas y marcas sin sentir vergüenza por eso—Incluso fui a Barcelona a verlo, felicitarlo, pero nada que quiso decirlo.

—No seas rencoroso… Si quería

—Pero te daba vergüenza—imito su tono moviendo la mano—Como si ya yo no hubiese salido con dos hombres, casado y divorciado de uno de ellos—bufo—Lo que se hable de mi vida amorosa me vale exactamente lo mismo. Pero ¡Oh! El señor pudor no podía revelarlo por nada del mundo—dramatizaba.

—Alguien aquí es un gay de mucho cuidado—bromeo Chris.

— ¿Lo dice el que manosea culo de todo lo que se mueve? esas nalgas son mías—Yuuri quería morirse, aquí es donde no se podían creer que el activo en todo el asunto fuera el japonés.

—Yuuri tiene vida amorosa nula, debimos haber visto que era una pantalla—amento Viktor—Mucha gente aquí me debe dinero.

—Cállate Nikiforov—entonaron los otros 8, Lightning y Yuuri se vieron ¿Se perdían de algo?

 **EXTRA**

—Él es Francesco Bernoulli, mi ex-esposo—quedo tieso en su lugar, casi todos los presentes se quedaron tiesos en donde estaban, aun si era el hielo o pleno salto como era el caso de Mila.

—E-eh… hola…—saludo nervioso. _Eso_ se supone que debía superar… ¿¡QUE COÑO HABÍA VISTO LIGHTNING EN ÉL DESDE EL INICIO!?

El italiano que tenía en frente era del mismo alto que Viktor, es decir, más alto que su asiático ser; cabello castaño sedoso y envidia de cualquier modelo masculino al igual que su rostro, espalda ancha, sonrisa coqueta y confiada… Y se volvía a preguntar ¿Qué vio Lightning en él habiendo estado en una relación con un hombre así?

—Estaba de visita y te quiso conocer—explicó sencillo—Debo buscar algo que deje en el auto, ya vuelvo.

— _No te vayas_ —rogo interiormente casi llorando—Un gusto conocerlo señor Bernoulli—sonrió forado.

—Lightning bajo mucho el estándar, esperaba a alguien al menos más… Alto—se burló muy ligeramente, Yuuri rodo los ojos—Como sea… Parece muy feliz, me alegra.

—Eso es… raro—admitió un poco confuso, esperaba un poco más de rivalidad siendo ambos divorciados, quizás odio…

—Aunque claro—continúo ignorando que había hablado—Lightning necesita de alguien que este todo el tiempo para él y sabiendo que haces dudo que puedas cumplir esa exigencia. Tan pronto como te descuides y el este triste, no lo vayas a buscar ya no estará—sonrió con inocencia fingida, una especie de cruel pero sutil advertencia. Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo tanto como pudo.

—Quién no estuvo para él fuiste tú, todo por tener el ego más grande que un maldito camión, no intentes amenazarme con algo así, no se iría contigo aun si fueras su única opción—afirmaba con firmeza y creyendo en sus palabras, Viktor alzo una ceja, resultaba muy extraña la posición del italiano. —Es mi novio, aun si te duele.

—No me duele, me causa gracia que un cerdito—dio una palmada en el cachete derecho de Yuuri—Se crea más de lo que es. Como sea~ Francesco puede recuperar lo que sea cuando sea, al fin y al cabo… El gato no se resiste el mimo.

Yuuri lo miro rabioso, entendía a que se refería, Lightning se podía dormir tan solo acariciando su cabello, la espalda o las piernas, ni se hable cuando de sexo se tratara que se retorcía como dicho animal. Antes de decir algo Lightning apareció.

—Aquí esta, Harv me pidió que te diera esto—le dio un folder a Francesco, que lo tomo con esa pútrida sonrisa en su rostro, Yuuri quería saber cómo borrarla—Y para… ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada. Hablemos más tarde…

— _¿¡Yuuri puede ponerse celoso!?_ —pensaron todos igual de impactados, mirando como actuaba el japonés luego de aquella rara platica.

…

— Pe-pero que te- ¡GAAAH! ¡AAAH! —apretó las sabanas bajo suyo, levantándose con los brazos, las mordidas por toda su espalda causaban escalofríos.

— _Lightning no me va a dejar… No por él_ —pensaba embistiendo con fuerza el cuerpo delgado y pálido, miro su mano, el líquido blanco se escurría entre sus dedos— ¿Tanto te gusta que lo haga sin motivo alguno? —inquirió con una sonrisa lasciva, Lightning se puso colorado—Ya voy a terminar—aviso, embistiendo con más fuerza y corriéndose dentro de Lightning—Uff…

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te metió el espíritu de un animal en celo o qué? —preguntó ligeramente molesto, que al entrar a la habitación lo cargara directo a la cama sin ninguna clase de posibilidad a negación era extraño.

—No es nada—inflo los mofletes, como pudo y volteándose tomo su cara. Con una clara orden—Solo fue… que estabas sexy hoy, quería comerte—explicó sonrojado, Lightning suspiro y dio un suave beso en la nariz del japonés.

—Si estas celoso de Francesco lo puedes decir, no me molesta—el sonrojo aumento—a veces es un poco necio, no prestes atención.

—Es insoportable.

—Es parte de su encanto—rio—Ahora, yo tenía planes para cuando vinieras y—la puerta del baño se abrió de repente, antes de darse cuenta un pequeño animalito estaba lamiendo la cara del rubio.

—Un… Perro. —balbuceo mirándolo fijamente, un poddle de pelaje blanco y lindos ojos negros

—Si ¿No te gusta? —preguntó acariciando la cabecita del animal mientras sonreía—Como nuestro hijo ¿Qué te parece?

—Que quiero hacerlo otra vez—admitió algo avergonzado, como no estarlo. La idea de tener un "hijo" con el rubio alboroto sus hormonas de nuevo, queriendo jugar a intentar embarazarlo o algo así.

Lightning termino como un bombillo de semáforo, rojo a más no poder mientras el cachorro veía a ambos dueños, sin comprender el asunto. Cualquiera que viera la escena no se creería que enserio fuera Yuuri capaz de pervertir esto, malditos roles engañosos.

* * *

estoy loca... muy loca xD


End file.
